JaneyWarwick.txt
DialogueWarwickHomestead |scene= |srow=17 |topic=000A7CE3 |before= |response=''{Friendly / Question}'' Do you mind if I ask you something? I need an honest opinion and I figure you've got no reason to lie to me. |after=Player Default: Sure, ask away. |abxy=A}} |topic=00070832 |before=Player Default: Okay, here goes. |response=''{Troubled but trying to put a good face on it / Question}'' My question is... do you think a person can change? I mean, really change, like deep down? |after=Player Default: Sure I do. The ability to change and adapt is a fundamental part of being human. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00070831 |before=Player Default: Sure, ask away. |response=''{Enthusiastic, you finally found someone to help you / Neutral}'' Okay, here goes. |after=Janey: My question is... do you think a person can change? I mean, really change, like deep down? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0007082B |before=Player Default: Now's not a good time. |response=''{A bit disappointed, but hopeful / Sad}'' Oh, okay. Never mind, then. |after=Janey: My question is... do you think a person can change? I mean, really change, like deep down? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0007082A |before=Player Default: Uh, sure, I guess. |response=''{Friendly}'' Thanks. |after=Janey: My question is... do you think a person can change? I mean, really change, like deep down? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0007081E |before=Player Default: Sure I do. The ability to change and adapt is a fundamental part of being human. |response=I think you must be right. My dad's a good example. |after=Janey: He used to drink all day and he never did any work, then one day, everything changed. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0007081D |before=Player Default: No. You are who you are, and nothing can change that. |response=''{A bit mystified}'' I used to think the same way, but then something happened with my dad. |after=Janey: He used to drink all day and he never did any work, then one day, everything changed. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0007081B |before=Player Default: That's an interesting question. What makes you ask? |response=''{Friendly but a hint of impatience}'' First, just tell me what you think, then I'll explain. |after=Player Default: Sure I do. The ability to change and adapt is a fundamental part of being human. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00070816 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I think you must be right. My dad's a good example. |response=''{Impressed, but unsure}'' He used to drink all day and he never did any work, then one day, everything changed. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Impressed, but uncertain... this is good, but strange}'' He stopped drinking completely and started to work really hard, sometimes long past sunset. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Pleased, but a little mystified as to why this happened}'' He suddenly seemed to care a lot more about what happened to the farm and to us. Honestly, it was nice. |after=Player Default: Great! Sounds like he just needed to change his priorities. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00070815 |before=Player Default: Great! Sounds like he just needed to change his priorities. |response=''{Relieved agreement}'' No question about that. |after=Janey: I guess I just wanted to know it was normal, what happened to him. Thanks for helping me sort things out. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00070814 |before=Player Default: Sitting around drunk all day is no way to support a family. Good thing he snapped out of it. |response=''{Relieved that the worst didn't happen}'' Yeah, it was pretty bad. I'm not sure mom would have stayed with him much longer. |after=Janey: I guess I just wanted to know it was normal, what happened to him. Thanks for helping me sort things out. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00070813 |before=Player Default: Well, it sounds to me like he just sobered up. Good for him. |response=''{Good enough}'' I only wish he hadn't waited so long. Better late than never, I guess. |after=Janey: I guess I just wanted to know it was normal, what happened to him. Thanks for helping me sort things out. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00070812 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What do you think caused him to change? Did something happen? |response=''{Haunted, recounting the worst time of your life / Worried}'' We ran out of food after some Super Mutants wrecked the farm. We... almost didn't make it. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=I think it woke him up, you know? Snapped him out of it. |after=Janey: I guess I just wanted to know it was normal, what happened to him. Thanks for helping me sort things out. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0007080D |before=Player Default: No question about that. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' I guess I just wanted to know it was normal, what happened to him. Thanks for helping me sort things out. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueWarwickJaneyJune |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00107445 |before= |response=''{Friendly greeting}'' Hey mom. |after=June: What do you need, dear? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00107443 |before=June: What do you need, dear? |response=I'm almost done patching up the spare blanket, but I'm about to run out of thread. |after=June: I think I've got another spool tucked away in a drawer somewhere. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00107441 |before=June: I'll look for it tomorrow. |response=Okay. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueWarwickWallyJaney |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0010743F |before=Wally: You're such a tattle-tale! |response=''{Defensive}'' What are you talking about? |after=Wally: Dad says I'm in trouble cause I was playing with his rifle. he says you told him. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010743D |trow=2 |before=Wally: Dad says I'm in trouble cause I was playing with his rifle. he says you told him. |response=''{Defensive}'' Well mom says it's my job to keep an eye on you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Maybe if you stopped acting like such a whiny little baby, I wouldn't have to anymore. |after=Wally: Tattle-tale! Tattle-tale! |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0010743B |before=Wally: I'm never going to tell you a secret ever again. |response=''{Rude}'' Like I care about your stupid secrets. |after= |abxy=A1a}} InstM01 |scene= |srow=10 |topic=0011A04C |before=Player Default: Look, your father's in danger and I'm trying to help him. |response=''{Reluctant / Relieved}'' Well... okay. If you really are trying to help, then I guess I can talk to you. |after=Janey: The truth is, I'm really scared for daddy. Foreman Bill says he's a synth and he has to be dealt with. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0011A04B |before=Player Default: I don't care. I need information, and you're going to give it to me. |response=''{Defeated / Apologetic}'' Alright... alright. I'll talk to you. |after=Janey: The truth is, I'm really scared for daddy. Foreman Bill says he's a synth and he has to be dealt with. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0011A04A |before=Player Default: Fine, maybe I won't try to save your father's life. |response=''{Rising desperation / Pleading}'' No, wait... please. |after=Janey: The truth is, I'm really scared for daddy. Foreman Bill says he's a synth and he has to be dealt with. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0011A049 |before=Player Default: What do you mean? Why not? |response=''{Stern}'' Foreman Bill says we shouldn't trust any strangers who come to visit daddy. |after=Player Default: Look, your father's in danger and I'm trying to help him. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0011A044 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Frustration / Angry}'' I don't know what's going on, okay? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Frustration / Angry}'' Dad's acting weird, mom won't talk to him anymore, and now Foreman Bill says dad's one of those robots who looks like people. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Frustration / Angry}'' I don't understand any of it. I just wish things would go back to normal! |after=Janey: The truth is, I'm really scared for daddy. Foreman Bill says he's a synth and he has to be dealt with. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=0011A043 |trow=3 |before=Janey: I don't understand any of it. I just wish things would go back to normal! |response=''{Hushed voice, don't want to be overheard / Afraid}'' The truth is, I'm really scared for daddy. Foreman Bill says he's a synth and he has to be dealt with. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Hushed voice, trying not to be overheard / Worried}'' He gave Cedric a lot of money and told him to go to Goodneighbor. I don't know why. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' Please, if you really want to help daddy, find out what Cedric and Bill are up to and stop them. |after= |abxy=A1c}} InstM01Post |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=0018F9C3 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' You should take a look at the gourd patch. We've got a prize-winner for sure. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sad, coping with a tragedy / Sad}'' When Bill was pointing that gun at my dad, I was so scared. I'll never forget that. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' It's good to see you again! |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files